Tony's Secret Marriage
by IzzyDelta
Summary: When Tony does not arrive at work, Gibbs' gut is put into overdrive. McGee and David start to learn that not everything is as it seems or to take everything for granted.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:- This is the first in a series of unrelated stories that deal with our beloved Tony DiNozzo in AU circumstances. This first one had the changed fact that He and Gibbs had met earlier than Baltimore and were dating, although they hid the fact from those in charge. This is set in 2013 although, at time of writing, I am not completely up to date.**_

 **Tony's Secret Marriage**

 **Chapter 1**

Gibbs storms into the bullpen of the leading Major Crimes Response Team of the Navel Criminal Investigative Service and throws a load of paperwork on his desk. He senses something and his head whips round to stare at the empty deck of his second in command and partner of twelve years, Tony DiNozzo. 'Where the hell is DiNozzo?'

'Haven't seen him boss.' Comes the reply from the next person in the chain of command, Timothy McGee.

'He hasn't rung in?' The most junior agent, Ziva David, asks. 'He would ring you, would he not?'

'He copied me into an email to Gibbs, Ziva.' Tim replies. Gibbs glares at the technical expert. 'Ringing him boss.' He states as he picks up his desk phone and dials the number to Tony's apartment.

'You'd better have an answer by the time I've finished briefing the director.' Wisely, neither agent replies to the statement as they try to track down their wayward colleague. While waiting for the other end to pick up Tim glances over at Ziva.

'You could help Ziva.'

'I am doing cold cases.' She replies offhandedly. She glances over. 'And I am running his cell phone.' She pauses. 'Didn't Abby put tracking devices into our cars?' Tim meets her eyes and grins.

'Yes she did.'

'I am on it.' Ziva states just as Tony's answering machine picks up.

'Tony, you'd better have a good reason for not picking up the phone or not being in already. Gibbs is on the warpath. Just let us know if anything's wrong. Just call us Tony.' Tim replaces the handset into the cradle and looks over at Ziva. 'What's wrong?' Tim glances around to see if Gibbs is lurking, breathing a silent sigh of relief he moves to stand behind Ziva.

'Wow.' He breathes. 'That's either very good or very bad.'

'Well?' Gibbs demands suddenly appearing in front of them.

'The good news…' Ziva begins. 'is that Tony's phone and car are together.'

'David.' Gibbs growls.

'She means that Tony never made it into work. His car is at the Mayhem Centre.'

'But I do not understand. It is not on his way into work. And he does not have a child.' Gibbs raises his eyebrow at her.

'How much do you actually know about DiNozzo, Miss David?'

'in that Dossier, there is no mention of any children, no marriages. He is a… a…' She hesitates flustered in not finding the right word.

'Jock.' Tim supplies.

'Yes. Exactly he is a jock.'

'What else is he?' Gibbs asks. Tim and Ziva stare at him slightly confused.

'What do you mean?'

'He is a master at deflection and a brilliant undercover operative.' The dulcet tones of their chief medical examiner, Donald Mallard, floats over to them. 'Where is young Anthony. He mentioned last night he wanted to speak to me about something first thing?'

'Did he say what it was Duck?'

'I'm afraid not Jethro. But he was most insistent.'

'Maybe he got one of his girls pregnant. And now he has to pay for the child.'

'Rule 8.' Gibbs snaps

'Never take anything for granted?' Tim questions

'Or.' The team leader prompts.

'Do not assume.' Ziva replies promptly. Gibbs smirks slightly and holds his hand out. Tim stares at it before nudging Ziva off her computer.

'Tim.' She protests. He ignores her and grabs a post stick not and jots down a number.

'Number for the Mayhem Centre boss.' Gibbs spins on his heel and strides to his desk. Sitting down he looks over his monitor at the pair of agents.

'Getting into the CCTV boss.' Tim hurries back to his desk.

'Tracing his route into work.' Ziva adds already tapping away at the keys. Seeing them both at work. Gibbs discards the note and dials the number from memory. Watching him Ducky smirks.

'The Mayhem Centre? This is Agent Gibbs, I was wondering whether a Tony DiNozzo is there?' Ducky strains his ears in an attempt to hear the answer. 'Oh. Okay. He dropped of his two children, for playtime?' Tim's and Ziva's heads pop up from their screens at that piece of information. 'Mildred and Thomas. He hasn't turned up for work and both his cell and car seem to be in your parking lot. Could you check for me please.' Gibbs waits silently for the person on the other end of the line to come back. 'Thanks.' Gibbs pauses. 'Can you tell me who else in on the list for picking them up?' Another short wait. 'Okay thank you. Yes that is me. I will be by to pick them up in a few minutes. Just to be on the safe side. Can you tell them Uncle Jethro will be coming? Thank you. Good bye.' Gibbs replaces te receiver.

'Uncle Jethro?' Tim queries.

'But Tony does not have any children.'

'Obviously he does.' Gibbs states dryly. 'Ducky do you?'

'I've only really got paperwork to entertain me Jethro. I can look after them if need be and Abigail can help.' Ducky states.

'McGee with me.' Gibbs rises from his desk and strides towars the elevator.

'Err, boss.'

'Did I stutter McGee?' Gibbs snaps. 'We have a missing person. Two kids that might be in danger and you want to waste time?'

'No boss, but I'm nearly into The Mayhem Centre CCTV.'

'Timothy.' Ducky states gently, always the voice of reason. 'You could pick it up straight from the source.'

'Coming boss.' Tim grabs his stuff and runs after Gibbs to reach the elevator at the same time. Ducky watches them before returning to his domain of autopsy. Ziva waits for the medical examiner to be out of earshot before she picks up her phone to call the labs.

'Abby, it's Ziva. Did you know Tony has children?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs pulls up at the front door of The Mayhem Centre. 'You knew all about them didn't you boss?' Gibbs glares at his subordinate as he turns off the engine. 'Of course you did, I mean you're Gibbs after all… I'm going to shut up now.'

'Good idea.' Gibbs grunts as he exits the car.

'Okay, but why didn't he tell us?'

'McGee, if no one knows he children don't you think they're going to be a lot safer than if people know?'

'Well yes-'

'So why do _you_ think he didn't tell you?' Tim opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish.

'Good point.'

'Close your mouth.' Gibbs strides off making Tim stumble to catch up. Tim does catch up in time to hear Gibbs introducing himself over the intercom of the front door of the child care centre. 'Agent Gibbs and McGee, we're expected.' The door is buzzed and the two of them enter the warm and welcoming atmosphere.

'Agent Gibbs? I'm Andrea, we spoke on the phone?' The woman in charge of the centre approaches them.

'Course.' Gibbs grunts.

'The children will be out shortly. And Sally here will take Agent McGee to security.' She smiles at the stunned expression on Tim's face. 'Mr, sorry, Agent DiNozzo, always said that anything happens to him we were to give up custody to Agent Gibbs and his agents. And if, I believe he said, Probie McGee were to turn up to take him for the CCTV.'

'Wow.'

'Work smarter not harder McGee. Anticipate.' Gibbs growls.

'Yes boss.' He follows the younger woman through the centre to the security room leaving the other standing in the hall.

'He's not in on it then?' She murmurs to him.

'And he calls himself an investigator.' Gibbs mutters back as he absentmindedly rubs his ring finger with his thumb. 'Thank you for helping with the secret.'

'It's no problem. Remember that I'm the daughter of an agent. I know the risks.' Two children burst through a door, a girl of about ten and a boy of five.

'Uncle Jethro.' They cry, eyes twinkling just as McGee walks back towards them carrying the tapes. The boy, Jackson Thomas, wraps his arms around Gibbs' legs and squeezes them tightly. The girl, Mildred Caitlyn stands back to let her brother have his go before leaping into Gibbs' arms. Tim's jaw drops at the indulgent look on Gibbs' face as he shifts Mildred onto his hip and stoops to pick up Thomas. He frowns.

'Sally?' He murmurs. She nods for him to go ahead. 'Isn't Mildred too old to day care.' Sally laughs gently.

'The Mayhem Centre caters for children of all ages, on the most part we look after the pre-schoolers but we also take in children who are home schooled like those two, so they can learn all the social interactions at the same time as kids who go into school. At the moment the eldest child here is thirteen. And a genius in the making as are those two.' Sally gestures to the two of them in Gibbs' arms. He frowns, something doesn't seem quite right to him.

'You'll need their car seats.' Andrea informs Tim. 'Sally will take their bags out to your car.'

'Umm, okay.' He follows Andrea into the office and accepts the two car seats she hands him.

'You really didn't know?' She sounds astounded.

'Nope. Tony just really knows how to keep the important secret.' He turns and follows Gibbs back to the car, arriving just at he sets Mildred on the ground. He accepts Thomas into his arms awkwardly as he hands Gibbs one of the car seats. Gibbs quickly and efficiently secures it into the back seat and takes the young boy out of McGee's arms strapping him in securely. He ruffles the fluffy hair and presses a discreet kiss on his forehead. Jackson Thomas beams up at him. Stepping back and closing the door he takes Mildred's hand and the other car seat out of Tim's hands.

'McGee, when we get back to the yard. I want you to collect a tow-crew and get DiNozzo's car to Abby. Make sure they're careful with it.' Gibbs straps both the seat and Mildred into the car before straightening. 'Get in then.' He states gruffly. Tim shakes himself out of his reverie and climbs into the front seat.

'Shouldn't I just stay here?'

'Nope. You will be taking the tapes to Abby.'

'I'll have to tell her?' Tim's spirits drop in anticipation of telling the bouncy Goth about Tony's disappearance.

'Nope. Ziva will have told her already.'

'Abby lab bat?'

'That's right Tommy, Abby is the lab bat daddy talks about.' Gibbs' voice is cheerful as he speaks to the young boy sitting behind McGee. Gibbs starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

'Where we going?' Tommy's voice becomes weak and teary.

'We're going to see Daddy's work.' Mildred states.

'Why?'

'Because Daddy needs you there, Tommy. So he doesn't have to worry about you.'

'We don't want to worry daddy do we Uncle Jethro?'

'Quite right Mildred. We don't to worry Daddy.' A note of worry creeps into Gibbs' voice. Tim frowns but discards it placing it as Gibbs' normal worry about Tony. Tim twists round to look at the two kids. He can see the Mildred has Tony's emerald eyes and searching gaze. She looks up from her book and smiles at him. she most definitely has his smile. Tim smiles back on reflex. He shifts his look onto Jackson Thomas. The boy is almost an exact match to Tony's face but his eye are a clear blue rather than green like Tony and Mildred. Rather like Gibbs, Tim thinks distractedly but shakes the thought away as impossible and utterly ridiculous. He twists back to look out of the front window again and Mildred looks back at him. She glances at the rear view mirror and makes eye contact with Gibbs. The two smile simultaneously.

'What is it with kids?' Tim muses.

'What?' Gibbs gives him a confused glance.

'When they smile. All you want to do is smile back.'

'It's their innocence. You see it shining through.' Gibbs speaks so softly McGee has to strain to hear it. but hear it he does.


End file.
